pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Close Combat
Close Combat is a -type move introduced in Generation IV. Description |The user fights the foe in close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def.}} |The user fights the foe up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def.}} |The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def.}} |The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. This also lowers the user's Defense and Sp. Def stats.}} Effect In battle Close Combat does damage to the target, then lowers the user's Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage each. In a Double Battle, Close Combat can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Close Combat can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |49|49|49|36 ( ) 36( )|STAB='}} |59|59|59|TBA|STAB='}} |53|57|1, 57|TBA|STAB='}} |56|66|1, 66|TBA|STAB='}} / |37|37 ( ) 34 ( )|34 ( ) 43 ( )|43( ) 43( )|STAB='}} |51|55|1, 55|1-55 ( ) 1-55( )|STAB='}} |40|40|40|40( ) 40( )|STAB='}} |52|52|52 ( ) 46 ( )|46( ) 46( )|STAB='}} |53|53 ( ) 47 ( )|47 ( ) 50 ( )|50( ) 50( )}} / |36|36|36|36 ( ) 36( )|STAB='}} / |41|36|36|Evolve( ) Evolve( )|STAB='}} / |34|34|34|Evolve}} / |42|55|1, 55|55( ) 55( )|STAB='}} / |53|59|1, 59 ( ) 1, 53 ( )|1,53( ) 1,53( )|STAB='}} ||49|48|41( ) 41( )|STAB='}} / ||73|1, 73|1,61( ) 1,61( )|STAB='}} / ||73|1, 73|1,61( ) 1,61( )|STAB='}} / ||73|1, 73|1,61( ) 1,61( )|STAB='}} / ||73|73|73( ) 73( )|STAB='}} / ||78|78|78( ) 78( )}} |||1, 73|80( ) 80( )}} ||||49}} / ||||49}} By breeding | | | |TBA|STAB='}} || | |TBA}} | | | |TBA|STAB='''}} | | | |TBA}} | | | |TBA}} | | | |TBA}} Gallery Close Combat depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games5 = Close Combat.jpg Close Combat depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Close Combat VI.png Close Combat depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |anime4 = Riley Lucario Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Riley's Lucario Allegra Infernape Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Allegra's Infernape Barry Staraptor Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Barry's Staraptor Ash Staraptor Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Ash's Staraptor Flint Infernape Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Flint's Infernape Barry Hitmonlee Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Barry's Hitmonlee |anime5 = Stephan Sawk Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Stephan's Sawk Meloetta Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Meloetta |anime7= Zeraora Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by a wild Zeraora Dia Zeraora Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Dia's Zeraora Hala Makuhita Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Hala's Makuhita Kukui Lucario Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Professor Kukui's Lucario |manga4 = Riley's Lucario Adventures Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Riley's Lucario Hareta's Lucario Close Combat.png Close Combat being used by Hareta's Lucario |manga7 = Hala Hariyama Close Combat Adventures.png Close Combat being used by Hala's Hariyama |other3 = Riley's Lucario Close Combat DPA.png Close Combat being used by Riley's Lucario }} es:A bocajarro Category:Moves with a base power of 120 Category:Moves that lower Defense Category:Moves that lower Special Defense